<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Amongst The Moon Flowers by asongofhopeandjoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596661">Love Amongst The Moon Flowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongofhopeandjoy/pseuds/asongofhopeandjoy'>asongofhopeandjoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Female Character of Color, Bisexual Katara (Avatar), Bisexual Yue (Avatar), Bisexual Zuko (Avatar), Bisexuality, Confessions, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, First Dates, Flirting, Katara/Yue (Avatar) - Freeform, Kissing, LGBTQ Character of Color, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Original Character, Love Confessions, Northern Water Tribe, Southern Water Tribe, Star Gazing, Summer Solstice, They're not end game so I'm not going to use the main tag, Zutara Week, Zutara Week 2020, celestial</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:49:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongofhopeandjoy/pseuds/asongofhopeandjoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Princess Yue, please help me. I need love advice and I need it bad." </p>
<p>Katara climbs a mountain on the night of the Summer solstice to visit the Moon Spirit. What will she discover about herself while she's up there? </p>
<p>For Zutara Week 2020, Prompt: Celestial.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Katara &amp; Yue (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Yue (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Amongst The Moon Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am here to spread the Bisexual Katara agenda, with a big dollop of Zutara and a side of Yuetara, as a treat. </p>
<p>I dedicate this one to all the sapphic Zutara shippers and Bisexual Katara stans in the fandom, love y'all to the moon and back. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Katara’s heart nearly stopped when she spotted a pair of silvery blue eyes glaring at her from amongst the trees. She knew they did not belong to an actual wolf, but something about the other Water Tribe woman standing there and judging her made Katara feel like prey to an ancient and old beast. Familiar and comforting, yet dangerous. The stranger would have fit right in amongst the hunters in the Southern Water Tribe, with her machete and bow and arrow, if not for her chilly aura. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara refused to be deterred from her destination though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m looking for Princess Yue.” Katara told them and cautiously stepped forward. “I need advice from the Moon Spirit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other Water Tribe woman didn’t say anything, just stared at Katara while strands of her long, dark hair danced in the wind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s my friend and the only person I can really talk to right now…” Katara said. “Would you happen to know where she is?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara stared sheepishly at the ground, knowing that the strange lady probably wouldn’t be able to answer her question. She probably thought Katara was the crazy one for even asking.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who told you about Yue?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara jumped at the sound of a smooth, but frosty voice interrogating her. She had honestly expected the other woman to ignore her and pretend she hadn’t seen her. Under normal circumstances, that is what Katara would have done to this stranger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The villagers below this mountain said they have seen her wandering around on the night of the Summer Solstice.” Katara confessed and she started to sweat a little when the strange woman arched a thick eyebrow at that statement. “I was just passing through and -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want from Yue?” the strange woman asked. Katara had half the mind to use all the water in her pouch to freeze this lady where she stood because she did not have time to chat to some random weirdo! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need advice…” but Katara took a deep breath and thought about Zuko. “Love advice.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The strange woman stopped glaring at Katara and looked deep into her eyes, as if she was staring into her soul. One part of Katara wanted to run back down the mountain screaming because being read like an open book by this hostile and peculiar woman was a horrifying prospect, but the other part wanted to stay and fight for her right to be here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That way.” the strange woman said, pointing towards a path going further up the mountain. “You’ll find Yue by the pond.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara looked at where the strange lady was pointing and could see the moon’s glow at the end of the path. She allowed herself to start jumping up and down, clapping her hands together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you!” Katara said as she ran past the strange woman. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Painted Lady didn’t give me the impression that you were such a lovestruck little maiden.” The strange lady smirked. Her blue eyes lost their threatening force and were replaced with a mischievous sheen, like a wolf ready to toy with its packmate. “I guess even the strongest women need to cry to their friends from time to time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara was flabbergasted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… You… WHO ARE YOU?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The strange lady winked at Katara and disappeared into the trees. At any other time Katara would have bashed her way amongst the branches and bushes to give that misfit a piece of her mind, but today she settled for shaking her first at that ghost of a woman. She had more important priorities, so she stormed up the mountain to go see Yue and get the answers she needed for her burning questions.  </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The view at the top of the mountain was magical. Even though Katara was in a hurry, she couldn’t help but stop to take in her surroundings. The moon made the pond shine like a sapphire diamond amongst all the lush greenery and flowers that had bloomed and remained untouched by a single human hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara couldn’t resist the temptation to sniff one of the moon flowers. So many people in the Earth Kingdom didn’t know how to take care of moon flowers, so it was refreshing to see them thriving in their natural environment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see that you’re enjoying my garden.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara screamed, not expecting to see another soul. “Yue?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara blushed at the Moon Spirit when she gave her a flirtatious little wink and started giggling at how flustered she was. She did not expect Yue to have aged at all after her death, but here she was, nearly the exact same age as Katara and looking like a fine glass of wine.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The one and only.” Yue said. “My friend Sedna told me you needed some advice.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara gawked at Yue. So that weirdo back there was... “Sedna? Sedna, as in the goddess of the sea?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She is the Ocean Spirit, yes.” Yue said, as if meeting the spirit your people WORSHIPPED was an everyday occurrence. “She’s seen some of your adventures and she’s actually quite fond of you. When we have time, I should give you guys a proper introduction!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara opened her mouth because she wanted to ask so many questions, such as: ‘if Sedna knew who I was then why was she being so protective of you?’ or ‘does she tease all the people she likes?’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But like Yue said, time was of the essence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so happy to see you and talk to you, but Sedna is right, I am in a hurry and need answers.” Katara quickly rummaged through her bag, got down on her knee and produced a small bracelet she had made herself. “Princess Yue, please help me. I need love advice and I need it bad. The villagers living below this mountain said that you have really helped them in the romance department time and again, so I will listen to anything you have to say.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yue frowned at Katara and got down on her knees to be level with her friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Katara, don’t you have any friends you can talk to about this stuff?” Yue asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara grimaced at that question and didn’t want to give Yue an honest answer because she didn’t want to seem friendless or hurt Yue’s feelings, but… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sokka is getting married very soon so it’s impossible to talk to anyone alone at the moment.” Katara said, scratching the back of her neck. “And the two people I can see alone are my ex-boyfriend and the reason I’m here to talk to you in the first place.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t think Aang would be supportive if you moved on with someone else?” Yue asked, seemingly unphased by the brand new information Katara offered on her ex-boyfriend and more concerned about her friend’s well-being. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just don’t want to make things awkward before I’ve figured out what my feelings are.” Katara confessed. “And I don’t want the reason I’m here finding out that I might like him before I talk to him.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yue smirked: “Would this guy happen to be Fire Lord Zuko?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara felt all the blood in her body shoot right up into her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t blame you for having a crush on him, he’s really cute.” Yue said as she fantasised about the firebender, as if she were one of those lovestruck ladies of the Fire Nation court who would gossip and stare at Zuko while he was training shirtless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How?!” Katara gasped. “How do you and Sedna know these things?!!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>spirits</span>
  </em>
  <span> Katara. We see a lot, including our exes moving on and being happy.” Yue said, patting the other girl’s hand. “I’m a big girl, you don’t need to be so sensitive around me. I would be really sad if Sokka was still pining for me after all this time.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh…” Katara sighed with relief. “That’s good, I’m glad you’re not upset.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have however seen </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> pining.” Yue said before she leaned in close to Katara. “Tell me all about it girl.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pffft. Pining. You make me sound like I’m a silly fool in love.” Katara refused to make eye contact with Yue despite their close proximity. “It’s just a small crush.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yue gave a delicate snort. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know anyone who climbs a mountain on the Summer solstice to ask the Moon Spirit for love advice just for ‘a small crush’ Katara.” Yue extended her hand to the waterbender. When she took it, Yue pulled them towards a fallen tree so they could sit and enjoy the view. Katara was stunned by how despite being a ghost, Yue’s hand felt warm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you tell me the reason you came up here?” Yue asked as she let a cute butterfly sit on her index finger. Katara rolled her eyes. Even as a spirit she was such a princess! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need a specific reason to have asked for love advice?” Katara crossed her arms like a sullen teenager. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sedna could smell your fear and panic.” Yue said, Katara’s comment barely causing a ripple on her serene face. “And you said it yourself: you’re in a hurry to figure out what you want. Take a deep breath and relax. When you take some time to slow down and breathe, the answers you need will come to you.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara sat back and looked up at the stars. They reminded her of when she and Zuko had spent the night just talking and staring up at shooting stars after they had confronted her mother’s killer. She had never been so emotionally exhausted before, so she really appreciated it when Zuko talked about Iroh’s proverbs and tea jokes to distract her from thinking too much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zuko might be getting engaged.” Katara told Yue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it his choice?” Yue asked without blinking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes… and no.” Katara said. “His councillors and advisors are anxious for him to get married and settle down, so they want him to meet a girl who has been promised to him since they were kids. He’s never met her before, but he feels like it’s his duty to meet this woman and see if the match would be a good one.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yue grimaced and made a mental note to send some good vibes in Fire Lord Zuko and his ‘fiance’s’ direction after Katara went home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I miss my family a lot.” Yue admitted as she stared sadly into the sapphire pond, thinking about her father in the Northern Water Tribe. “But one of the nice things about being a spirit is that you’re not beholden to duty or obligation.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara didn’t respond. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you feel about it Katara?” Yue asked. “Are you telling me about this because you’re in love with Zuko?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara hid her face in her lap and wrapped her arms around her legs so Yue couldn’t see her blushing again. This stupid Moon Spirit was fantastic at embarassing her, she would give Yue that. “I uh… Might have feelings for him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re confused?” Yue asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Katara corrected Yue. “I’ve been avoiding Zuko because I don’t want him to know that I’m upset that he’s agreed to meet this girl.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’ve been avoiding him, he probably knows that you’re upset with him.” Yue said. “Why are you sad that he’s agreed to meet her? You said it yourself, he’s the Fire Lord, he’s gotta take a wife and put an heir on the throne. Are you jealous?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes and I think that’s the problem.” Katara sighed, remembering that night in a Fire Nation cave when she was fourteen. “Sometimes I go after guys who I think are unavailable.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm…” Yue looked Katara up and down curiously, before stroking her chin in thought. “So you only started getting these feelings for Zuko after you found out about his engagement?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara shyly glanced at a pink camellia growing on the bush next to her. She plucked it from its stem and held it in her hand, fondly remembering when Zuko gave her this flower the second time she visited the Jasmine Dragon in Ba Sing Se. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Katara…” Yue singsonged. “You’ve liked him for longer than that, haven’t you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but as I said, it was just a small crush!” Katara snapped and threw the flower into the pond. “It was no big deal until he went and told me he was getting married to some stranger he’s never even met!” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yue ignored her little temper tantrum and gently held both her hands as she stared deeply into Katara’s eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When did you start liking him, Katara?” Yue asked. “Tell me exactly when you started thinking about him romantically.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara thought about when Sedna had interrogated her and she wished she was back near the forest where she was, so she could be interrogated by the Ocean Spirit instead of Yue. With the Ocean Spirit, figuring out her own emotional psyche was easy. Sedna creeped her out like nobody’s business. Katara’s feelings were simple, easy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the Moon Spirit was interrogating her about her feelings for Zuko, she felt like her emotions were a tiny sea shell being tossed around by the sea. She was frightened and didn’t know what would happen next, but there was still the prospect of getting back to shore safely… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko made her feel… really safe. That was a weird thing to say about someone who used to be your mortal enemy, but whenever she remembered all the times Zuko put himself at risk to protect her and emotionally supported her, her heart wanted to jump out of her chest and give that big dumb idiot a smooch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It also didn’t hurt that he was very earnest in gaining her friendship and sustaining it… Seriously, who waited all night outside your tent just to talk to you? He didn’t need to do that to convince her to go on a life changing field trip with him, but he had… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like watching him sleep…” Katara mused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yue’s eyes nearly popped out of her head. She wanted to scream “KATARA!” at the top of her voice and run around screaming like a silly teenager, because she never got to do that with any of her friends when she was alive, but she remained calm and composed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not answering my question Katara.” Yue said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was nursing him back to health after our fight with Azula.” Katara started breathing heavily. “I was watching him while he was asleep because he dozed off during one of our healing sessions. I pushed back a strand of his hair and thought… Wow… He’s so beautiful.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Wait - why was it raining all of a sudden? The sky is still clear, I-’ Katara touched her own cheek and realised that the weather had not suddenly changed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She needed to go! </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Katara, wait!” Yue grabbed her by the wrist before she could run off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t do this!” Katara sobbed, digging her heels in earth and dragging Yue along with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I can’t be in love with the Fire Lord!” Katara snapped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Again.” Yue said, pulling Katara towards her so she couldn’t slip from her grasp. “Why not?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because it will be too hard!” Katara shouted, the tears fogging her vision. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Relationships are hard, period.” Yue countered, pulling the waterbender into a hug. "You're thinking of all these reasons not to tell him how you feel, but you aren't thinking about the reasons why you </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yue sighed when Katara finally broke down and cried into the other woman’s shoulder, clinging to her like a child begging to be held by its mother. The older woman held Katara close and spoke in soothing tones: </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not stupid Katara. I know why you’re scared. From what I’ve seen, I can tell Zuko is a good person who cares for you. But you’re afraid of what other people might think and how that would hurt you both.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara started wailing because it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>true</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She really wished that she hadn’t come up to this mountain top to tell Yue about her feelings because it was clearly a mistake. She really wanted to go back to just enjoying her friendship with Zuko and quietly but fondly stirring in her own romantic feelings for him.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But what if being with him feels really good?" Yue whispered in Katara’s ear. “Imagine what it would be like if you got to hold him in your arms and watch him sleep every night when you go to bed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara was wrong. Sedna was not the hunter among the Water Tribe spirits. That title should go to Yue. She was soft and feminine, but she had used every arrow in her emotional and spiritual artillery to break down Katara’s walls and get her to see the truth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted to hear Zuko’s dumb jokes all the time, she wanted to spar with him and go on lifechanging field trips everyday, and most importantly… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted to watch him fall asleep in her arms for the rest of her life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She already lost her first chance to make that happen. She wasn’t going to lose her second. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm going to tell him!" Katara beamed. She was still crying her eyes out, but these were warm and happy tears washing way the doubt and uncertainty she had felt up until this point. She felt so much lighter, she could kiss Yue out of gratitude! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yue gently brushed the tears away from her cheeks, cupped her chin, leaned in close and muttered:  “Good.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And just like that… Yue kissed her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yue, the Moon Spirit was kissing her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And to be honest… She didn’t 100% hate it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘BLEEDING HOG MONKEYS!’ Katara screamed internally. ‘WHAT IS GOING ON?!’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The soft, romantic setting… Yue’s clingy dress… The fact that Sedna was nowhere to be found… Katara was slowly piecing together that Yue’s secret garden might have been a hot dating spot and she was Yue’s next romantic prospect. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara would be lying if she said she wasn’t enjoying how soft Yue’s pretty pink lips were against her own or being held by the other woman, which was the only reason she hadn’t pushed her away, but… Hadn’t she been trying to convince her to confess to someone else? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Yue broke the kiss, Katara jogged her smooch-hazed brain to ask: “Um… Why did you just kiss me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Because I always wanted to do that and I don't know if you'll ever be single again."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Yue winked. “Unless I’ve got a shot at winning your heart?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara touched her lips and thought about Zuko… The kiss very much reminded her of whenever he would pull her in for a soft embrace and whisper: “I’ve missed you so much.” She wondered… If being kissed by Yue felt as good as that… How would it actually feel if she actually did get to kiss Zuko? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Katara, are you okay?” Yue asked when it looked like the other girl had left for the spirit world. “Did you hate the kiss? I’m sorry, I was being so stupid” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was okay!” Katara squeaked. It was more than okay, but she was not ready to have </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>conversation with Yue and if she spent more time thinking about kissing Zuko, she would not get home in one piece. “And more importantly… thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yue enveloped Katara into her arms and said: “My pleasure.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara was surprised by how the hug didn’t feel forced or awkward. She just felt relieved to have a friend she could talk to openly and who wouldn’t judge her, even if she did make her question things about herself (including if she thought girls were also really, really pretty). She was almost disappointed when Yue broke their embrace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go get them tigerdillo!” Yue winked. “And um… Can we keep the kiss a secret from Sedna?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara frowned. “Why?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yue started twiddling her thumbs. “I don’t think Sedna likes me, but just in case there’s a chance that she does, I don’t want her to think I don’t like her back...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Katara snapped. “You’re GORGEOUS and Sedna was ready to rip my head off for wanting to come see you. I totally get why she didn’t want me coming here now, she totally wants you for herself.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yue gasped. “Really?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“I think Katara is mad at me.” Zuko confessed to Aang as they wandered the palace grounds. The Avatar had suggested that they go for a walk in the Fire Nation palace gardens to get some fresh air and calm Zuko’s nerves before he went on his first official date with his ‘fiance.’ “Maybe I shouldn’t go on this date.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure Katara just went out to clear her head.” Aang said, casually twirling his airbending staff as he went. “Once she’s calmed down, she’ll come back and tell us what’s wrong.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you’re right.” Zuko said as he gazed out at one of the turtle duck ponds he often frequented with his mother and now spent most of his time with his friends. “I don’t want to lose her Aang.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You won’t.” Aang patted Zuko’s shoulder. “And if she was slipping from you, I’m sure you’d do everything in your power to get her back. Including waiting outside her tent all night long…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko’s cheeks burned </span>
  <em>
    <span>red</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just wanted to make sure I didn’t miss her, that’s all.” Zuko’s body became very rigid and he refused to look Aang in the eye. Maybe if he feigned interest in those baby turtle ducks swimming, his friend would simply change the subject… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay buddy, I’m not jealous.” Aang said, turning Zuko around so they would be making eye contact again. “Our relationship took its course so it’s more than okay if you have a crush on Katara. You’re not hurting my feelings.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” Zuko’s chest felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>warm</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “It’s not like it matters. She’s never going to feel that way about me, so there’s no point in even acknowledging this crush. I just don’t want her to hate me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She doesn’t.” Aang assured him. “Quite the opposite actually.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko would have given Aang a hug right then and there if the other man hadn’t started walking away. He felt truly blessed to have such supportive and sweet friends. He was on cloud nine as he sprinted to catch up with his friend, who was turning around a corner: “Life is full of surprises Zuko.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is true-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of all the things Zuko was expecting tonight, seeing an ice sculpture of him and Katara </span>
  <em>
    <span>kissing</span>
  </em>
  <span> was not one of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was pretty detailed too - you could see all the lines on his scar and the patterns on his robes. The artist also did an incredible job of making the kiss look passionate, yet tender - as Katara held ice Zuko’s face in her hands while the firebender had his arms wrapped around her waist.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” Zuko’s gaping mouth just wouldn’t close when he also realised that Katara was standing right next to the statue with her hair tied in that Fire Nation top knot she liked to wear sometimes and her prettiest Water Tribe robes, shyly smiling at him and twiddling her thumbs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Zuko…” she greeted.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko wanted to ask Aang if he somehow wound up in an Earth Kingdom dessert and if this was a mirage, but when he turned to talk to his friend he had disappeared. He could vaguely hear Aang cackling in the background somewhere as the wind howled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aang agreed to distract you while I uh… made some preparations for my romantic confession.” Katara explained, her cheeks glowing pink as Zuko just </span>
  <em>
    <span>stared</span>
  </em>
  <span> at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aang can have my entire palace.” Zuko blurted out before he could stop himself. By Agni did Zuko want to kick himself for saying that out loud, even though the comment obviously pleased Katara. He coughed and climbed down the steps to hold Katara’s hand. “You have my complete and full attention.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara took a deep breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"When I said I didn't care if you were going to meet that girl, I was lying. I cared a lot." she said. "I think I'm in love with you Zuko, and I'm not just saying that because I'm jealous. I've been thinking of you in a romantic light for a long time. Maybe ever since the Agni Kai with Azula..." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko could faintly hear his sixteen-year-old self screaming in the back of his mind to kiss her right then and there, because this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything </span>
  </em>
  <span>he had wanted since then and more, but he knew it was important for Katara to speak her mind and he would respect that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But if you don’t feel the same way or can’t reciprocate because you really need to marry that girl, I understand completely.” Katara explained, though she looked visibly pained at the very thought of Zuko going through with the marriage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I ignored you and I’m sorry if I’ve made things more difficult, but I just wanted to be honest about my feelings before it was too late. Your friendship will still mean the world to me even if you reject my confession.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Toph could ‘see’ Zuko’s heartbeat right now, she’d be cackling. Zuko gently cupped Katara’s face and pulled her close to him, so close she could feel his body radiating the warm heat pooling in his gut.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that everything you wanted to tell me?” Zuko smiled. Katara felt dizzy from looking into Zuko’s golden eyes, which overflowed with love, affection and adoration. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Katara said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” Even though Zuko was thrumming with excitement, he leaned his head closer and closed his eyes to give Katara the option to pull away if she wanted to. Katara took the invitation to close the gap and initiate their first kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t as passionate as the one she depicted in her ice sculpture, but by Sedna Katara really was seeing shooting stars behind her eyelids, and if the way Zuko was cradling her head and pressing his body even closer against her was any indication, the kiss was probably out of this world for him too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘I owe Yue my life.’ Katara thought as Zuko pulled away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too.” Zuko said. “And I’m cancelling that date.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara smirked. “Good.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>After Zuko asked an attendant to inform the councillors that Hinata was now a free woman, he insisted he and Katara go on their first date. He promised Katara he would take her to a special tea house next time he could leave the palace, but he hoped a little picnic next to the turtleduck pond would suffice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is just like our first night alone together.” Katara said as she gazed up at the stars, twirling and dancing in the dark black sky just for them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You… remembered that night?” Zuko blushed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How could I forget such terrible tea jokes?” Katara flirted. Zuko just grinned and slided next to her so he could give her a kiss on the cheek. She looked pleased with the kiss, but something in her eyes made Zuko ask: </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m more than okay. I’m ecstatic.” Katara meant it. The anxiety she felt when she had gone to frantically search for Yue had vanished. She took Zuko’s hand and entwined their fingers together. “But before we begin our relationship, I want you to know one thing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me.” Zuko smiled, warming up his hand for her with his firebending. Katara squeezed it to return his affection. Telling Yue about all that she was feeling had been so hard, but when she told Zuko the difficult stuff, it was as easy as breathing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… think I'm bisexual.” Katara said. “The Moon Spirit… my friend Yue... kissed me and I liked it.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara tried to deny it to herself, but she had enjoyed that kiss and had she not been head over heels for Zuko, she could have seen herself back at that garden for more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But she and the Ocean Spirit have a thing going on, and I'm so very crazy about </span>
  <span>you, so you have nothing to worry about!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Panic coursed through her veins when Zuko didn’t say anything. When he had been gawking at her and the ice statue it was so cute, but now that he was quiet, she started regretting everything and wanted to curl up and die. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara hated Yue so much right now, being honest was a mistake! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please don’t be mad!” she pleaded when Zuko started shaking. “Zuko?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko snorted like an amused dragon, before literal flames of laughter burst out of his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my goodness, we have so much in common!” he roared, holding his belly because it was hurting from laughing so much. “By Agni you’re the woman of my dreams!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara’s soul nearly left her body for the second time that night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Katara gasped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s just say… You’re not the only one who dated Jet.” Zuko smirked. “And my weapon of choice is a pair of broadswords, if you catch my drift~” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko waited patiently for Katara to understand the reference and to remember that her boyfriend was a total doofus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up and kiss me you bisexual disaster.” Katara demanded before she pounced on her boyfriend and started furiously making out with him. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm… never pegged her to be a Sun and Moon bisexual.” Sedna pondered as she watched the couple enthusiastically exchange saliva by the turtleduck pond with a gusto that made her envious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What can I say? Katara has exquisite taste.” Yue chuckled before she realised her mistake and made eye contact with the Ocean Spirit, who looked less than pleased with her admission of guilt. “Ah… I told her not to tell anyone about that kiss.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I remember correctly, you told her to keep it a secret from </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Sedna corrected her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see…” Yue wiped her delicate brow, trying to calm her nerves so her shaking limbs wouldn’t give her away. “I guess you’re mad at me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yue squeaked when she heard a loud thud behind her, the Ocean Spirit’s hand plastered against the wall as she barricaded Yue between her and the wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not mad.” Sedna said, her intense blue eyes staring into Yue’s. “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>jealous</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yue gulped. “Yeah?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Sedna whispered softly as she started staring at Yue’s pink lips. The air between them was thick and heavy with tension that had been simmering beneath the surface ever since the Ocean and Moon spirit first met, which was boiling over now that Sedna was getting up close and personal in Yue’s space. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Yue liked it </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s up with the lovebirds now, friends?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yue would have screamed bloody murder at The Painted Lady had she not wanted to disturb Zuko and Katara’s night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jang Hui…” Sedna hissed at The Painted Lady. “Please learn to read the room.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- Fun fact: Sedna is the goddess of the sea and marine animals in Inuit mythology, also known as the Mother of the Sea or Mistress of the Sea.</p>
<p>In this fanfic she's also a big fat lesbian who has been pining for Yue the minute she stepped foot in the Spirit World. </p>
<p>- What did you think of Katara's suavey moves with the ice sculpture?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>